Commander Deviss
Bio Commander Deviss (CT-65/CC-6210) was an Elite Clone Officer under the rank of Commander. He was assigned to Jedi General Tsui Choi in the Jedi General's respective battalion (though, Deviss is often depicted as being a leader of "K Company" of the 327th Star Corps. when it became a brigade towards the end of the Clone Wars). History Commander Deviss is one of the lesser-known Clone Officers (as well as his battalion or unit being lesser-known as well), but was also presumably a Platoon Sergeant for the Hawkbat Battalion (though, in most sources claims he began as a Captain during the First Battle of Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars). He eventually obeyed Order 66, and was forced to execute his own Jedi General and succeded Deviss' battalion also consisted of BARC Troopers (or Phase 2 Clone Troopers with BARC Helmets) and had yellow markings, while other officers had red liveries or markings like with Deviss. Persona Deviss' personality isn't very well-known, but was often portrayed as a serious leader who strictly followed every order (including Order 66). He unfortunately became completely brainwashed or corrupt after he received the task to obey Order 66; thus, he didn't bother to recognize his own Jedi General after attempting to kill him. like many clone troopers firing when the order was given. Fate Commander Deviss met his fate after his Jedi General mournfully executed him in a comic. Appearance Deviss' armor very much resembles Commander Bly's Phase 2 armor, only with red markings. His Phase 1 armor was standard, only with a poncho for the Hawkbat Battalion officers as he was originally portrayed. Though, his later portayal depicts him as a Standard Phase 1 Captain with the basic red livery or rank distinction markings. He has never been shown with his helmet removed. Appearances Star Wars Insider Magazine (various issues; covers) Star Wars: Republic graphic novel series (several issues) His promotional image is commonly used to advertise Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as well as the Star Wars Saga in general (like with all the main characters). Trivia/Facts Commander Deviss was originally meant to appear in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, but his role was declined during production. Though, Commander Bly's character model was actually inherited from Deviss' unused model for the film. Although Commander Deviss has never actually appeared in Revenge of the Sith, his character model has been used for various other Clone Troopers and Clone Officers (including Captain Rex's basis), as well as his promotional image being a commonly used image. Commander Deviss' name derives from the Republic C ommando novel series author Karen Traviss. Deviss' character design was originally meant to be Commander Cody's for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, but the producers at Lucasfilm liked Cody's actual character design better. Although his character model was produced and remained during the production of Revenge of the Sith, he never actually appeared in the film. He is often portrayed as leading K Company of the 327th Star Corps., yet this isn't known to be confirmed. Only panels from a Star Wars: Republic His alternate "CC" number code is CT-65/91-6210, yet this is also debatable. Category:Elite Clone Officer Category:Clone Commander Category:Clone Officers